The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for constructing a data unit that includes a buffer status report (BSR). In the related art, buffer status reporting was performed, but radio resources were unnecessarily wasted. As such, the related art technologies do not sufficiently address such issues, and thus do not offer appropriate solutions.